


On Your Knees

by dovingbird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceFucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peake is distractingly enamored with Joel’s forearms and hands and is caught gawking while waiting for a video to render. When he excuses himself from the room, Joel is more than happy to give pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

Joel's rolling up his sleeves.

There are deadlines hanging over their head and a crashed project to redo and Sean is unfortunately out on the very day that they need him and somehow the only thing Matt is focused on are Joel's goddamn sleeves.

It doesn't make any sense. Matt knows he's practically an old man at this point, bundled up in a henley and a hoodie in his chair under the office vent, but honestly? It's cold. Cold enough that everyone's in long sleeves for once. And yet here's Joel leaning over Lawrence's shoulder, murmuring something Matt can't hear under his headphones as Joel points at something on the screen, then pulling back as he starts the slow, careful process of rolling up his sleeves.

Joel does everything deliberately, from how he styles his hair to the way he looks at the camera during Open Haus to the way he walks through the room when they're having a meeting at RT HQ, and Matt's eyes are riveted on the perfectly even cuffs that Joel starts with, then the symmetrical fold an inch higher, so on and so forth in a way that'll barely leave a wrinkle in the fabric. And all along there's the reveal of the skin that's dusted with dark hair, the slenderness of his forearms that belies the firm muscles underneath, the way his hands and fingers seem to lengthen even further.

Matt sucks in a deep breath, doesn't realize he's audibly letting it out until Joel sets a hand on the back of Lawrence's chair and turns his head.

Instinct makes Matt flick his eyes away to the screen, to the progress bar as his video renders, a shock of heat running up the back of his neck. Not here. Not now. There's so much shit to do today, so much to catch up on if they're not gonna be going home late tonight...

He risks a glance back up. Locks eyes with Joel. Watches the way a slow smirk crosses his lips as he stands tall, the line of his hand up his forearm almost to his elbow perfectly straight.

Fuck.

Matt tugs off his headphones with a sigh, dropping his head back, stretching his arms above his head. Fine. He's rendering. Fine, Joel, that's _just_ fine. He doesn't look at him again, just comes to his feet and trudges out of the office, hands tucked in his hoodie pockets, mouth a thin line.

He doesn't look behind him. He doesn't acknowledge anyone he passes in the hallway. Just walks, walks, walks, until he's at the bathroom, until he opens the door and steps inside and leans into the sink.

It takes only five seconds, maybe, just enough for Matt to let the heat of the bathroom sink into him and begin working his hoodie off, before the door swings open and there's - Matt sucks in a breath as a forearm locks around his neck, instinctively grabs at it.

"Well well," Joel sing-songs near his ear, grinning so surely against his skin. "Mr. Matthew Peake and his wandering eye. You know, ah, when we hired you, we thought you'd be able to keep your head on straight? Get your work done? Not be distracted every few seconds?"

It takes Matt only a moment to realize that his arms are caught in his hoodie, and he huffs, straining against the fabric until he feels Joel's arm tighten. "Didn't know I was gonna have to negotiate that line in my contract," Matt says dryly. "The one about my boss not strutting around trying to get my attention?"

Joel chuckles and pulls, leaning back, cutting into Matt's airway just enough to make him fight for every inhale. "Oh Matt," Joel sighs. "That's just a challenge, don't you know?"

Matt grunts, feeling Joel lean back more, feeling himself have to come up on his tiptoes so he doesn't tip over backwards.

"We're gonna have a long chat about it at your next employee review. About how you can't keep your eyes to yourself. About how you're always begging me to fuck you without a single word."

The sizzle of arousal is already burning low under his skin, soft and crackling, and Matt's muscles squeeze around it, like he's trying to pump his blood, to keep it from racing faster and faster to his cock as Joel so casually holds him where he wants him. "You want to, don't you?" Matt asks roughly.

"Mm?"

"Fuck me." He sucks in a difficult breath. "You've been thinking about...bending me over your desk."

Joel laughs softly again. "Matt, Matt, no. That was last month. Keep up."

Matt groans as he gets a bare amount of footing, at how easy it is to use it to grind back against Joel's cock, where he's clearly hard in his tight jeans. "What do you think about now?"

"Something like this." Joel tightens his arm further and Matt's eyelashes flutter. "Coming up on you when you least expect it. Getting you so hot and desperate that you're pretty much begging me to wreck you. Seeing if I can get you to forget your own name."

"Can be arranged-"

"Yeah, I think so too. But that's the thrill, isn't it?" Joel bites Matt's earlobe and makes him gasp roughly. "The longer I hold out, the more you want it. The more you have to guess when it's coming."

What a jerk. He'll get Matt so turned on and _wanting_ here in a bathroom when they've still got hours of work ahead of them, when anyone could walk in on them. Matt's patient enough for a long game, will watch someone and drop subtle hints for months to get their attention, but when he's finally caught their eye things normally accelerate right on time. Joel's being quite particular about keeping him on his toes.

That's the thing, Matt considers. Joel's never happy until he's completely in control.

"You not gonna get me off?" Matt grunts out.

"Nope," Joel replies almost cheerfully. "Not today, at least."

"Fine." Matt strains his muscles where they're caught in his sleeves again. "I'll get you off, then."

"You wanna?"

"Yeah."

Joel considers, clicking his tongue once, before he releases Matt, and he sucks in a deep gasp of air, only then realizing how the edges of his vision had started to shimmer, how they blossom in vibrant color all over again as he leans forward with his hands on his knees to catch his breath and appreciate the tightness that feels like it still lingers around his neck.

Matt swallows, then shrugs his hoodie off, catches it, slings it over the back of one of the stalls. And when he rubs the sore muscles around his throat and turns the full force of his gaze on Joel - heated, craving, desperate - it only makes Joel's smirk widen.

"I was gonna ask," Matt says, "what we were gonna do if someone walked in on us. But I think you get off on that."

Joel flicks his eyes over Matt's face. "I guess you'll have to find out, huh?"

Matt huffs as he approaches him, giving him a stray kiss on the mouth that he'd love nothing more to drown in if time was on his side, before he drops to his knees, already working at the pristine belt on his pants. Joel leans one hand back on the counter, letting the other nudge through Matt's hair, and he leans into it, feels a pleasant tickle shoot across his scalp and down his neck.

The belt and button and zipper don't take long. Matt's focused. He can accomplish anything when he's zeroed in on his task, when he's got his targets in his sights. If it just so happens to be his fuck buddy's dick...well. Better than giving him a fruit basket for being a great boss, huh?

Matt works Joel's pants down and immediately works at sucking a mark into his thigh, hearing how Joel's breath hitches, feeling the way his muscle spasms against Matt's mouth. The mere thought of Joel working out is laughable - he can't imagine Joel covered in sweat and being happy about it, not even in the throes of sex - but he's firm enough under his lips. Matt sneaks a hand up to grope at his ass, to feel the tightness of his cheek under his palm, and he groans, turning his head to mouth at him through his briefs.

"Take your time, Matt," Joel says, sounding deceptively casual, faintly amused. "Just, you know, if you take too long I'm taking it out of your lunch break."

Matt feels his eyelids go languid again, all flutters and submission, and this time he gives into it, finding the tip of Joel's hard cock through the fabric and sucking at it, lathing his tongue over the musky drop of precum just waiting for his tongue to find where it's soaking into the fabric. He works there only a few seconds more before Joel's fingers are in his hair, pulling painfully at his scalp, and Matt lets out a choked, crumpled moan as he's pulled back, eyes falling shut, panting desperately.

"Fuck, look at you," Joel practically whispers, fishing his cock out and pumping himself right in front of Matt's face. "You've been wanting this for months, haven't you? Probably years."

Matt's cheeks flame as he opens his eyes, looks up at him.

"You've been waiting for me to fucking use you in how many offices now, huh?"

The thrill shoots up his spine, sharp and palpable, like needles dragging along his skin and leaving long red marks behind them.

"Fucking answer me, Matt."

"All of them." He can barely recognize his own voice, how it's low and rough like Joel's fucked his throat. "Wanted you since...since the first time I saw you, fuck."

Joel breathes a little laugh as he moves his hips forward, and Matt opens without prompting, leaning against the pull of his hair to suck Joel's cock into his mouth. "Shit. How I sat on you that long and didn't fuck the shit out of you, I don't know. I've wanted you for years. How could I not want a fine piece of ass that works as hard as you do? You know how you're the only thing that keeps us afloat sometimes?"

He groans, closing his eyes, letting Joel lead the pace by forcibly bobbing his head, soaking up the words - the validation, the filth, the praise - and letting them press out the tension in his body, the stress he barely knew was there, that he's been carrying for weeks now.

Joel fucks his mouth breathlessly a few seconds longer before he pulls out, yanks Matt's head back when he tries to chase him, and wraps his other hand around his cock. "Open your mouth, sweetheart."

He does, _fuck_ , he does, and it almost doesn't matter that when Joel comes he almost misses his mouth completely, that he splatters his face instead. Matt feels the drag of Joel's thumb up his cheek, feels the touch of it on his tongue, feels how easy it is to suck the salty tang from his skin and how Joel hums a low noise in approval.

Matt is comfortable on his knees. He's prepared to stay there as Joel puts himself to rights, and he's more than a little surprised when Joel coaxes him to his feet, when Joel winces when Matt's knees crack painfully as he stands tall again. Joel presses him back gently on the counter as Matt tries to catch his breath, slow his heart, coax down the embarrassing level that his hard dick is at, and when Joel draws a warm damp paper towel over his face Matt's lashes flutter one more time.

"You're a mess," Joel says fondly, and when Matt opens his eyes he sees the faint curve of Joel's mouth. "Think you're about three steps from full subspace too."

"Listen," Matt says huskily, but he doesn't have anything else to say after it, just fades into silence as Joel finishes wiping off his face.

"Mm-hmm. Right."

By the time that Matt is finally focusing on the room again Joel has discarded the paper towel and is tucked away in his buttoned and belted pants again. Joel tugs at Matt's hoodie and presses it against Matt's chest before he cups his face in his hands, pulls him forward for a lingering kiss. He brushes his tongue gently against Matt's, and if he's disgusted by the taste of his own cum he doesn't show it. "Come home with me tonight?" Joel asks, barely breathing the words against Matt's mouth.

Keeps him on his toes, but leans right with the program when it's all said and done. Matt nods.


End file.
